FRIENDSHIP IS NOT ENOUGH
by kawaiinharl
Summary: ZEROxYUUKi . Is Zero's love strong enough to confess his feelings for Yuuki? read and find out!
1. FALL FOR YOU

**SORRY GUYS ~**

**I DO NOT OWN ALL THiNGS ABOUT VAMPiRE KNiGHTS**

**But i wish i could .. 3**

**PLEASE ENJOY READiNG MY FANFiC.**

**IT WiLL BE A GREAT HELPED FOR ME !**

**FOR ANY SUGGESTiONS & RECOMMENDATiONS,**

**JUST PM me or REViEW .**

**REViEW AS MANY AS YOU WANT**

**AND iM WiLLiNG FOR REPLYs.**

**iM NOT BEGGiNG FOR iT 3**

**THANKS AND LOVE LOTs! **

**-kawaiinharl**

Kiryuu Zero didn't change from the first day they met. Yuuki can still see his eyes full of grief and anger – thos eyes set for revenge for those bloodsucking creatures who killed his parents. And she can't still understand Zero though their living together for years. Years spending their life living being a prefect to protect some vampires he hate so much.

She was walking in the corridors while tapping her fingers on the wall. The weather is fine and it was two weeks after the Christmas and she was happy, very happy.

She didn't realized she is standing in front of Zero's room. It was an old, wooden door with silver knob and it seems to be a lonely room.

_What the heck am I doing here?_ Yuuki thought.

Did her feet walked alone and her body just go with? But its impossible – definitely. She ridged one block from where she is and she decided to knock. But someone or something is stopping her.

She sighed. She walked away when the door suddenly opened. _Damn it_, she thought.

_ Who else will be the one who will opened it? Of course the one who is inside. _She pretend that she doesn't know who will be there.

Zero.

The door suddenly opened.

She looked back to the door and saw Zero with his entangled but gorgeous, dirty – snow liked hair. His lips full of honesty and loneliness from his beautiful, purple eyes. And his uniform is untidy, as usual but he's handsomeness can be noticed. Easily.

"What?" he said sharply, hands in his pockets.

Yuuki froze. She can't think of _right _words to say like her tongue is sleeping and doesn't want to come out.

"Do you want to stay there forever?"

"No! Of course not!" she yelled.

"Fine. So what? Why are you here? Do you miss me?"

"Miss? You? No way! Im just .. " _think idiot! Think. Fast ! _"The Night Class'dorm gate will be opened in 5 minutes. I just call you .." _That was closed._

"I see. You go first." He said.

"Yeah. You're really stupid! See you later." She said nervously.

"Im just kidding but if you liked .."

"Of course not!" her swept is oozing in her face.

She run and wave her hand to him. She didn't looked back. Zero went back to his room and get his gun and walked.

* * *

"Curfew!!" Yuuki yelled the Day class students who always insists to see the Night Class. She stretched her arms. Ready for anything that will happened.

_These students really wanna die! Wait – where is he? _Yuuki was looking for Zero but he's not there yet. She can't handle the students anymore. She wants – her body wants to collapsed but she knew she can't. But she can't take it anymore. She tried to pushed the students back.

"Okay .. Back Day – " she yelled. She didn't have the chance to finished her sentence. One student pushed her. It hurts. A lot . She shut her eyes because she doesn't want to see what will happened.

She felt that she's in a black hole. A strong gravitational pull is putting her in darkness and there's no chance to escape ..

Then, she precipitously felt long arms wrapped around her hips.

She sluggishly opened her eyes to see who is it. And its ..

Zero.

She can't be mistaken. Its Zero with his dazzling purple eyes, snowy hair ..

_Oh. Zero . Why him? _She gasped. She realized that Zero caught her. His arms in her hips and her flawless arms in his neck. They're faces inches away from each other and they're blushing.

It was like the time stopped for the two of them. Yuuki can now observed how beautiful Zero's face was. The fine face with long, attractive lashes but it was like a dream. A dream she wanted so much but not with Zero, but with Kaname-senpai. She blinked tice and she realized, it's not a dream. _It's reality_.

Silence.

Both of them realized the whole crowd – even the Night Class itself is staring at them. Deadpan.

They seperate as fast as lightning strike a thing.

They're still blushing. And the crowd because noisy and loud again."

Some are yelling "Idol!", some are murmuring "Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan have chemistry!" and many more.

She bowed quickly when she saw Kaname. " Go – Good afternoon Ka – Kaname-senpai and too al – all of you". she doesn't know about what will she say.

Kaname passed gently and he looked dazed. He threw a sudden glance at Zero. Zero, looked at different direction. The Night Class followed Kaname.

The crowd begun to disappear.

The two of them were left.

"Thanks for catching me." She said shyly as she hid her face to him.

"Yeah"

"I – Im gonna go !" she faked a smile. Her hands at her back. She turned around and began to walk when Zero gripped her on wrist.

"You okay?"

"ye .. yeah" she answered.

"Okay .." then he let go.

"Bye!" she run.

* * *

_What the heck is happening to me? _He run his fingers through his untidy hair hile sitting on a couch. His mind keep flashing what happened a while ago.

He leaned against the wall, stretched his left leg, chin up and her left hand is messing his hair. He shut his eyes.

He saw Yuuki .. Yuuki .. Yuuki .. Yuuki with her incredible smile ..

_Yuuki? Don't say im .. It can't be .. she loved Kaname .. but can it be? _

He sighed. He stood and buttoned his uniform and opened the door of his room and alked.'

_I must talked to her. _

* * *

**OMG. I really loved zero here. I don't want scenes of kaname and yuuki but i decided to make a little for some thrill. Thanks for supporting me guys! Please read my fanfic. If you want some suggestions for other chapters, do make a review! Love lots. **

**Ready to read chapter 2!**

**ZEROXYUUKi**


	2. SO EMBARRASING!

Yuuki walked slowly throughout the corridors. She kept on thinking abot hat happened. _His face .._ she thought. She shooked her head and sighed. She didn't know where her feet if taking her again.

Then she hit someone. A hit that seems to be terrible. Who?

Her chest ache pretty muchbut she didn't give attention to it.

"Oh. Sorry." She said wearly. She didn't even looked ho is it.

"You okay?" he asked.

Yuuki recognized the voice _easily_. _Its – she said_. She looked at him.

"Kaname-senpai" she murmured and she was distress. "Im okay. No need to worry." she added. It was a lie. She never lied to Kaname before but it was different ..

"You sure? Just tell me if you have probelems, you know im always here for you." he offered and hugged her. "I don't want to see my one and only precious girl seemed awkward."

"Yeah.. i have .. i have to go .." she said under her breath. She tried to pull him away and escaped but he is hugging her too tight.

"Just stay for a minute"

Yuuki remebering the day when she's in the middle of snow. Alone. Helpless. Scared. A "Level E" vampire drink her blood but a powerful yet kind vampire helped her and thats Kaname.

Suddenly, Kaname le her go.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"No, im really fine. But. Thanks."

Then she bowed and Kaname left. Nah. I think i need to take a shower. She said. She went to Chairman's house. She picked her cotton pink towel and quietly walked toward the bathroom. She left her shoes at the doormat. She leisurely opened the door and stepped in.

She delibrately ajar the shower and feel the chilly, fresh water by her hands. Then, she slowly unbottoned her uniform and place it in the towel hanger. She unzipped the zipper of her skirt and it goes does gently.

She's ready to feel the chiil water when the door suddenly opened. Yuuki looked back firmly. She is wearing her underwear [you know what i ]. She saw Zero.

Zero.

It as liked Zero's eyes ere fixed at her in that moment. She can't believe it as Zero and she can't believe she doesn't locked the door. She was really shocked and don't know what to do like her body froze liked an ice.

His towel wrapped around his neck.

"Oh .. so .. sorry" he said shocked. Then, he closed the door.

Yuuki yelled.

* * *

Zero is still holding the knob. He is grasping and can't helped hiself to smiled and blushed. She can still see Yuuki. Her flawless, slender body with blushing cheeks. _Oh my God. What did i do? Damn it._ He begun to walked away.

"What happened? Where's Yuuki?" Chairman asked nervously. He is looking for her.

"Nothing. She's in the bathroom."

"Okay. Gonna check her."

"But don't ever open the door."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She smiled. A teasing smile.

"Okay then .." he run.

* * *

"Yuki .. you okay?" Chairman knocked. But there's no answered. He started to walked away when she answered.

"Yeah. Just a little problem .."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Gonna get out of here .. later."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Okay." Yuuki is standing at the shower and her arms stretched, leaning against the wall and head down. She is panting and kept on thinking. _That guy, he's really an idiot. Ugh!!_

Then, she wrapped her towel on her body and change her clothes.

Then, she stepped out.

"Yuuki .." Zero mumbled. His arms crossed each ither. One leg is leaning against the wall. "Im sorry."

Yuuki is looking at her with those hyptonic eyes of her."It's okay. Im sorry too.. I forgot to the door. My fault." She smiled at him.

_That smile again_. The smile that make anyone's heart skip a beat. A lovely smile who can catch anyone's attention. Like a venus flytrap that can't give her back.

She tapped him. "Go take the shower."

"Yeah." He answered back. "Good night and sorry too.."

"Stop saying that. It makes my ear ache." She tapped him and laughed.


	3. Oh I WISH IT WILL NEVER END

Time to go sleep, Yuuki told herself. She knew she _can't_ sleep this night again. Having worst nightmares everynight makes her looked very tired and got sleep in time of Yagari-sensei.

She rest herself in her bed and shut her eyes.

Blood.

All these time see can see blood in her nightmares. She can see blood everywhere and she doesn't know why she'd dreaming or having nightmares with them. Its liked her sweet dreams became nastiest nightmares. She can see a woman without a face trying to embrace after that, she'll always woke up.

She winked twice.

Sweat oozing in the face. The cool wind from the window can't make her feel better. She doesn't want to disturb someone just because of her stupid nightmare. She sat at the middle of her bed then wrapped her arms into her legs. Then she realized she was crying _again_.

_Who is that woman? Why is she kept on bugging me? My memories. She is connected to my past? I need to know the truth but how?_

She can't helped herself but to cry.

* * *

_Oh. That was really humiliating. Even though she already said its fine, I know it isn't. How can I ever show my face to her again. Err. _He took a long,sigh.

He was walking at the corridors toward his room when he heard someone is crying. He was stuck there for a moment and he realized he was standing and staring at Yuuki's room door.

_What the heck! Why is she crying in the middle of the night? Is it beacuse of what happened?_

He begun to walked away but he heard her cried louder more restless._ Okay fine. Gonna check her up and nothing more. But how can I show my face? ! _he shooked his head as he clench the knob. _He needs you tonight so don't think that way. _His conscious mind told him.

He knocked twice but he got no answer. He decided to opened the door even without permission because he's worried to her. He saw Yuuki crying in her bed. He walked to her and sat near her.

"Hey .. err. You okay? Look, if its about what happened, im really sorry. I didn't mean to –" he broke his sentence.

"Im afraid. My nightmare. Its scary. She keeps on bugging me. Like she wants me .. dead." She cried.

_What am I gonna do? _He wants to touch her but he can't. _Do something_. His conscious mind ordered him.

"Oh . Its okay. Don't cry please." He pleased. He didn't saw her crying that way ever since they've met.

She stopped form the moment Zero told her. And now she's grasping.

Zero helped her lay in her bed. Then he ait untl Yuuki fell into sleep.

He sighed. _Thank goodness_.

He turned away. Ready to leave her when Yuuki grabbed his shirt.

"Please .. Don't leave me. Please .. Im scared .." she cried. Her eyes still soggy with her tears.

He smiled then he hugged her tight. He brushed his fingers to her roasty cheecks to wiped her hot tears.

"Alright. I'll _never_ leave you. I promise." He said. [he's half-naked]

Then, they lay on her bed at the same time.

"Sleep tight Yuuki." He said and kissed her forehead. He is glaring at her beautiful face. With her long, scenic lashes and roasty cheecks. _This is why Kaname loved her very much_.

His face turned to red when Yuuki hug him like a huge teddy bear and he didn't moved. He just hugged her back.

And they slept warmly in a hushed night, in a warm bed together.

* * *

OMG! Ahaha. This chapter is awesome. She hugged her and she hugged her back. I wished Zero can hugged me too! Hehe. Just kidding. Well, keep on supporting my fanfic guys! Love lots! ~

RxR ~

Follow me on twitter if you want to catch me up:

kawaiinharl

scenicparkneul

Xoxo! ~


	4. DON'T STOP LOVIN'

Chairman decided woke Zero up to consult some matters. When he went to Zero's room, he wasn't there. The room was empty so he decided to wake up Yuuki instead. He knocked several times but there's no answer. He did opened the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" he yelled as he saw Yuuki and Zero sleeping together. Who will not be shocked if you see a boy and a girl sleeping in one bed?

"What the '....blanket." he said blankly. He is still holding the door knob when Zero woke up beacause of his shriek.

Zero, on his sitting position staired at him first then said, still sleepy, "Chairman .." _Am i dreaming? What is he doing here?_ He shooked his head so he can't feel sleepy anymore. He lloked from Yuuki to Chairman.

"Zero?" Yuukin asked. She sat then rubbed her eye. She didn't noticed that Chairman is there. She finally saw Zero's shocked reaction. Zero pointed the direction of the door, exactly the direction where Chairman is. "What?" said said then looked at it.

"CHAIRMAN?!?!"

"What the heck are you two doing?!"

"We JUST slept!" they said at the same time.

"You sure!?"

"YES!" Yuuki said sharply. "We just. And erase on your stupid mind what the heck are you thinking!!" then, he threw him a pillow.

"Aw! If Im not your father, im gonna think that way! Ahaha." he said. "Okay. Then, dress up!. Now. I'll go ahead. See you two later." He said as he closed the door.

* * *

"I'll go ahead." Zero said hastily. He stood up. Yuuki gripped him on his wrist.

"Thank you for not leaving me last night." She mumbled.

"No problem. Im just here for you." then, he fling her a pillow straight from her face.

"Aww! That hurts!" she said cheerfully. She felt comfortable to Zero's arms when their's sleeping and she felt liked her energy is now complete. He completes her.

Then, she let go of her gripped.

"Bye. See you later." He said lastly.

She nodded.

Nah. What did i do? Zero. Maybe he thinks Im very immatured. She lay shivering and grasping in her warm bed for several minutes. Then, finally, she decided to wake up.

She opened the door and walked toward the sala. Then, she went to the dining room. She dreagged one chair desperately. She sat quietly and sighed.

Minute passe when chairman arrived – he worn a kitty like apron holding a tray.

"Why did you slept there?" he said as he offered her a glass of juice.

"Because he was – " she broke off while getting the glass.

"Why didn't you asked me? Im your what they called "daddy"!" he cried [anime style] dramatically.

"Dad – I mean Chairman, you're liked a baby. Get rid of it!" she laughed. A factual and jovial laugh she always wanted.

"Hmm, where's Zero?

"Missed him already?"

"Of course not!"

"Hahaha. I don't know. He didn't eat his breakfast."

"Nah! That's not my question at all!". She bite a toasted bread. Ouch. She never knew the bread as very hot.

"Maybe he's strolling around."

"Okay." she looked at her wristwatched and its 5 minutes before the class will start.

"Oh. Im pretty late for my class." she run hurriedly.

"But you haven't – "

"Bye! See you later." She shut the door.

"That girl hasn't change."

* * *

"You're late again." Yori said politely. She is Yuuki's bestfriendbut she never told her about the Night Class' secret.

"Yeah." she answered while fixing her uniform. She finally sit beside Yori.

"You didn't slept well last night don't you?" she murmured softly as she handed her a book.

"Not really. But its pretty good. I slept because – "

"Really? That's good!"

"Thanks." She is thinking of what happened last night. She didn't know why she hugged Zero which is totally embarrasing.

She smiled.

"So what? You slept beacause?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I don't believe!"

"Maybe something happened!" she said loudly.

Their sensei heard her.

"If you two kept on chatting in my class, the door is opened." She said.

"Sorry sensei" they said.

The class ended very fast. Yuuki didn't noticed it because she can't helped but to think of what happened.

"What did you eat this morning?" Yori asked suspiciously while eating at the cafeteria.

"Bread and . wait, why are you asking?"

"Because you seem very happy. I haven't seen you smiling liked that before. You kept on smiling without a reason."

"Its nothing."

"Hmm. Nothing – I don't believe. Tell me! Is it beacause of Kaname-senpai or .. or" she cut.

"or Zero-kun!" she said loudly.

"Ze-zero? No. None of them. Im just happy. Accept that" then, they laughed.

**Pretty GOOD huh? Ahaha. Well, sorry for waiting you all for the updates! My internet connection really sucks. Now, im writing the Chapter 5 and its pretty long so please be patient and im gonna published it very soon! Thanks for supporting my fanfiction. Im thinking how many chapters will these fanfiction will reached. For S.A fans, im gonna do a fanfic. there after this! Hope you really enjoy to read these. RxR!!**

**Any suggestions/comments/recommendations just PM me or REViEW! **

**Thank you very much!**

**:ciao**


End file.
